Although applicable to any system that generates sounds, the present invention will be described in combination with communication devices, like e.g. radio transmitters or the like.
Modern radio transmitters are used in a variety of applications. Such applications include e.g. smartphones in private or public use, and radio equipment, which is especially used in public administrative applications, like in police equipment or military applications.
Specific applications like police or military applications require increased mechanical stability for the radio transmitters. One requirement for the radio transmitters can e.g. be to withstand accelerations of 30 g-50 g.
To withstand such severe conditions usually ruggedized speakers, like e.g. disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,821,331, are used and the cases or housings, which carry the speakers, have to be reinforced to support the weight of the speaker at the respective accelerations.
Accordingly, there is a need for providing ruggedized equipment with less effort.